bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Maestro Goddess Miku
Maestro Goddess Miku Skill 'Futuristic Concert (Hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn, boosts BB gauge fill rate & reduces BB gauge required to activate BB) 'Burst 'Melody Crown (27 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 27 BC) 'Brave Burst Starlight Memory (39 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 39 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary SHARING YOUR WORLD~! Huh? Miku finally got a 6* form? That was fast… well, not really at all… At least we can say, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HATSUNE MIKU!” Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Some hefty math we got here, huh? Miku boosts BB gauges by 4 BC. While this is not the best in the game (best right now is 6 BC), this works very well with Miku’s BC cost reduction effect, which will be touched upon later. Miku boosts BB gauge fill rate by 30% and reduces BC cost by 20%. While both of these aren’t the best in the game in their own category, the two work very well with each other, enough to surpass even Ares’ Excelsior (50%). How do we know that? Simple. Take a unit with a BB costing 100 BC. With the 20% BC cost reduction, that unit’s cost will reduce to 80 BC. With the 30% BB gauge fill rate, that unit will only require 62 BC. This will approximately equate to a 61% BB gauge fill rate (100 BC / 62 BC = 1.61 rounded down). Very neat, right? The BC cost reduction is great as it makes the 4 BC boost more effective. This is due to the reduced BC cost that allows the BB gauge fill to fill more of the BB gauges. Overall, this Leader Skill is similar to Quaid’s Leader Skill, barring the 100% Atk boost. They both have the same BB fill rate and BC cost reduction effects. Nonetheless, both units have very good Leader Skills to work around with. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Miku’s BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average BB. It also deals very weak damage due to Miku’s low Atk stat. Miku provides the 3 BC regen buff, which is very nice, especially when paired with her Leader Skill. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there are units like Grahdens who boost BB gauges by 6 BC. However, there are some neat tricks to play around with if using double Miku leads. By using double Mikus along with this BB buff, units will be recovering 11 BC. It’s also very great considering double Miku leads reduce BB gauges by 40%. For those using Elimo and/or Krantz along with double Miku leads, you can easily fill their BB gauges every turn with this high of BB gauge recovery. With their 60% BC cost reduction, their BC costs fall below 11 BC, which is enough to fill every turn. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Miku’s SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is lower than the average SBB. The damage output won’t be that high especially due to the fact that Miku’s Atk is low. This SBB replicates the BB with a nice addition. Miku recovers BB gauges by 3 BC much like her BB. This isn’t the best in the game as there is Grahdens topping at 6 BC. The nice addition to this is the 20% boost to BB gauge fill rate. Units will receive a 1.2 BC boost for every BC collected instead of 1 BC. This generates a great BB gauge momentum for the squad as filling BB gauges will become a lot easier. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there is Lucius topping BB fill rate buffs at 40% on his SBB. Now, let’s do some more math here. What if Miku was the lead? BC cost reduction is still 20%, but BB fill rate becomes 50%. Let’s take that unit with the BB costing 100 BC as an example again. 20% BC cost reduction will reduce BC cost down to 80%. With the 50% BB fill rate, that unit will only require 53 BC (rounded down). This equates to roughly 87.5% BB fill rate. This is almost as good as using two Ares’ Excelsior leads. Crazy, right? It's also worth mentioning that Miku's SBB has the second highest hit-count in the game on SBB, only to be beaten by Lario and Ruby's SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 Miku has a 24 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is okay to use. It's higher than average and it's quite usable and sufficient in Arena. Her damage outputs are relatively weak due to her low Atk, which can deem a problem when using her BB. Because her damage output is so low for her BB, she'll need more units to support her. However, the amazing thing is her replication of Quaid as a lead. Like Quaid, Miku boosts BB fill rate by 30% and reduces BC cost by 20%. As mentioned in the Leader Skill section, this overall BB fill rate is one of the best to use in the game, showing Miku's prowess in Arena. Units are able to fill their BB gauges a lot faster with this Leader Skill. Stats Score: 6/10 They're mostly below average. HP is relatively average for 6* units, Atk and Def are below average, and Rec is quite high. As a 6* unit, Miku's stats don't compare well with other 7* units, especially with their ongoing era. Her Atk doesn't help her damage and her Def doesn't help her survivability. In terms of typing, my type preference for Miku is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Don't have Quaid? Use Miku! Her real use falls under being the leader of the squad thanks to her BB utility being one of the best in the game. Granted that Miku doesn't have elemental buffs like Quaid does, Miku is still an effective BB generator of the squad. Having problems in Frontier Hunter? Miku serves as a very good replacement for Lario or a very good pair with Lario. Lario provides a 20% BC drop rate and Miku provides a 3 BC regen buff and a 20% BB fill rate buff. Using them both together brings high synergy within the squad's BB utility, allowing units to easily fill their BB gauges. Additionally, Miku is able to help score high when dealing Weak Element Attacks thanks to her 39 hit SBB. Because Weak Element Attacks are based off the amount of hits dealt, Miku can pair well with elemental buffers and score high as such. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Virtue Stone *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 What a great way to celebrate Miku's birthday with her 6* form! Are you a fan of Hatsune Miku? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Miku! How are you celebrating Miku's birthday? Have you captured her yet? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Twilight God Grahdens *Sealed God Lucius Check out the other Vocaloids' Unit Spotlights: *Melody Kagamine Rin *Harmony Kagamine Len *Passion Soprano Meiko *Digital Rhapsody Kaito Check out the BGM used in the game: *Vortex BGM *Dungeon BGM *Boss Battle BGM Category:Blog posts